Completion Pool
by darkness wasted
Summary: Shadow is alone one day till Amy finds him. She takes him to a secret place. What they'll find will change them both. ShadAmy Fic.


Shadow was asleep on the grassy lands. He was in the middle of a wide field, which was deserted. Or at least he thought it was. He heard yelling and screaming. He looked up and was tackled back down in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Shadow!" Amy laughed.

"Um hello Amy." The male said still on the ground.

"So what are you doing here all by yourself?" Amy asked looking at him.

"Well I was thinking about something." The male said rolling his eyes.

"Oh. What about?" Amy asked playing with his chest fur.

"That should be non of your concern. So if you please get off me!" Shadow said baring his teeth.

"Um? No." Amy laughed.

"What?"

"Your soft and cuddly like a teddy bear." Amy laughed.

"Great." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

Amy looked around and smiled.

"Son how come you weren't at Sonic's par…?"

"I refuse to go anywhere." Shadow said crossing his arms. Amy smiled and laid her head in his arms. Shadow sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked up at the clouds and sighed.

"Having fun daydreaming Shadow?" Amy smiled playing with his fur again.

Shadow yawned and closed his eyes. He opened them half way and was in shock to see green eyes directly over him.

"Sleepy huh? What were you doing last night?" Amy asked.

"Again is that any of your business?" Shadow asked.

"No but since you look so tired how about you crash at my place." Amy smiled.

"No. I'm fine here." Shadow said rolling his eyes. Amy rolled her eyes and didn't remove herself off him. Shadow began to get annoyed.

"Rose get your body off of mine." Shadow growled.

"When you say it that way….." Amy slid off him and sat next to him.

"So Shadow are still sad about Maria?" Amy asked frowning. Shadow looked at her and growled.

"Like you care!" Shadow yelled. Amy backed away a bit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." She said blushing with embarrassment.

Shadow saw how scared she was of him and smirked.

"You're forgiven." He sighed in annoyance.

"Um thank you. So are you?" Amy asked.

"Yes I very much do miss her." Shadow sighed. He tried to keep a tear from falling but failed. Amy saw it and placed her hand on his face. She brushed it away but left her hand on him.

"Do you want to say good-bye to her?" Amy asked. Shadow looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to say…"

"Yeah I heard you. But what do you mean?" Shadow asked taking her hand into his.

"Come with me." Amy smiled.

She stood and took Shadow's hand. He rolled his eyes and followed her. They came to a cave entrance. Shadow looked all around him.

"I never saw this place before." He stated.

"It's my special spot to think Shadow. Yours too if you want to share." Amy said looking at him. He shrugged and followed her inside of the cave. They walked on. Shadow saw that the cave was lit by gems all over the area. He looked at Amy. She seemed pretty comfortable with the area and walked on. He held her hand tightly and followed. The came to a pool like area. Amy and him walked over to it. Amy kneeled down next to it pulling Shadow down with her.

"Okay. Now look in." Amy smiled.

"Rose how is a pool suppose to…"

"Trust me." Amy smiled. Shadow was hesitant and looked into the water. He saw his reflection and frowned.

"Figures." He said. He looked at Amy and frowned.

"What am I to look for? All I see is me." He said a bit disappointed.

"Really? Look again." Amy smiled. Shadow did and was in shock. He saw himself and Maria! She was smiling at him from the water. Shadow's ears dropped and he began to cry. He bowed his head and looked away from the water. He let tears fall as Amy frowned. He looked again and she was gone. Maria was gone again.

"Shadow?" Amy said with sympathy in her voice. Shadow didn't look at her for any reason.

"What is this Rose?" He asked still not looking at her.

"I call it the Completion Pool. It shows whom you miss and who completes you. It was said to have never existed so I haven't told anyone till now." Amy said frowning at the thought that she hurt Shadow. Shadow looked at her and Amy's heart broke. She saw him crying again. This was the second time.

"Shadow I'm sorry! I never wanted too.." Amy was tearing up and Shadow crocked his head. He went over to her and whipped the tears away.

"No, no it's fine Rose. Thank you." He smiled. Amy sighed and smiled in relief.

Shadow looked back into the pool and made a shocking discovery. He only saw half of his face. He felt his face and felt that it was whole. But the reflection only showed half of him.

"Rose what is the meaning of this?" Shadow said.

"Meaning of what?" Amy asked.

"This." Shadow pointed. Amy looked and only saw half of herself also. But she wasn't as shocked as Shadow.

"Oh you mean the half face. This tells you that you're not one yet." Amy smiled.

"One?"

"Yes. When your perfect match looks into the water with you. you both become one." Amy smiled.

"Really?" Shadow asked.

"Yes look." Amy pointed. Shadow looked in and saw that his reflection became whole. Because he was sitting next to Amy. Amy gasped at the reflection.

"Something wrong?" He asked looking at their reflections.

"Shadow. We're….we're….whole." Amy smiled. Shadow smiled and looked at her. Amy giggled and looked at him.

"I guess we're perfect together." Amy smiled. Shadow looked at her and blushed.

"Um. I guess so. But something troubles me." Shadow said.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Why when I saw Maria my reflection was whole?"

"Well that means you used to be whole. Now part of you is missing and that part apparently is me." Amy smiled.

"How can we be sure?" Shadow asked.

"Well I read that if you ever found this pool and found your match. That if you share a sign of love the pool will glow and show you your future happiness with the other person." Amy explained.

"I don't really understand." Shadow said looking back down at the pool.

"Watch." Amy leaned in and kissed him. Shadow was in shock by the sudden kiss. He blushed but felt happy. He kissed her back and deepened it. The pool glowed and it made ripples like something was dropped into it. They separated and looked in it. Amy was about to look when Shadow stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Seeing the future is dangerous. It may change. I think it's best if we don't" He sighed.

"I see what you mean." Amy smiled. She stood and he stood next to her.

"Well now that we're together I have one thing to ask you." Amy smiled and slightly blushing.

"What is that Rose?" Shadow smiled.

"Can you kiss me this time?" Amy laughed. Shadow laughed and leaned in. They both kissed and held each other close in a loving embrace.

When they separated, Shadow nuzzled his head to hers. Amy smiled and nuzzled back on him. Shadow smiled and held her close. They both looked at each other and smiled. They looked at each other for awhile before Amy kissed his head. Shadow smiled and had his eyes half closed. He kissed her head and hugged her. Amy nuzzled against his white plushy fur. Shadow looked around and looked back at the pool. He saw a bit of the future. It was him and Amy. They had on wedding bands and were hugging each other like they were doing now. Shadow sighed and hoped that seeing this bit wouldn't change anything. They stayed in that hug for a long time.

"Hey Shadow? Are you okay?" Amy asked looking at him. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine." He sighed.

He was better then fine. He was happy. For once in his dreadful life the onyx male was happy. Thanks to his Rose.

**Good huh? Well there's a quick one shot that came to mind. The becoming one thing I took from **_**The Lion King II**_.** So reviews would be very kind of you!**


End file.
